HUNK
HUNK, also known as The Grim Reaper, is a ruthless special agent of the Umbrella Corporation. Cold, silent, and devoid of emotion, he is a ruthless operative. He and the UBCS Sergeant, Nikolai Zinoviev were considered to be "rivals". He is the anti-hero/anti-villain in the Resident Evil games. He was voiced by , who also voiced Hawk Moth from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, Hisoka Morow in Hunter X Hunter, Hammerhead in Marvel's Spider-Man and Dr. Wily in Mega Man 11. History Past Very little is known about HUNK's past, not even his actual name, and the only thing known from his history is that he received training in 1996 at the Rockfort Island Military Training Center. HUNK became well known for having performed the most successful missions and was often the only agent to return. It was this that gave him the nickname, "Grim Reaper HUNK". Retrieving the G-virus In 1998, HUNK was the commander of Alpha Team and was sent to retrieve the G-virus from the Raccoon City Underground Laboratory. He and one of his fellow USS members managed to corner William Birkin in his lab and tried to talk him to come along with them quietly. However, Birkin refused to hand over the G-virus and resisted by pulled out his gun, causing USS soldier J. Martinez to shoot the scientist. HUNK berated him for doing as he remind Martinez of their order was to bring the doctor in alive and took the case carrying the samples of the G-virus, along with samples of the T-Virus. With their objective secure, HUNK and the Alpha Team headed to the tram in the sewers which would bring them to the extraction point. However, Birkin injected himself with a G-virus sample to save his life and mutated into the monster, "G". He hunted down the members of the Alpha Team, killing all of them except HUNK and spilling the contents of the case. G consumed the G-virus samples and crushed the canisters carrying t-Virus, which infected the sewer rats. They spread the virus all throughout Raccoon City using the sewer network, which connected to the water supply. HUNK, undeterred by the death of the rest of the Alpha Team, focused on getting a sample of G-virus to bring back to Umbrella. As the Raccoon City Outbreak raged around him, HUNK managed to obtain the sample and at least a week after his confrontation with Birkin, he contacted his team's evac helicopter and arranged to be picked up on the police station's roof. As HUNK headed to meet his helicopter, his radio picked up various transmissions, like the police futilely attempting to contain the outbreak, the last broadcast of a radio station surrounded by zombies, various Umbrella advertisements, and the pleas for help from another USS commando which he ignored. At last, HUNK reached the roof of the police station, where he set off a flare, allowing his extraction helicopter to reach him and take him to safety. Job on Rockfort Island HUNK later received an assignment to transport a container to Rockfort Island, but Alfred Ashford, the commander of the island's base, refused to tell HUNK's team what was inside. HUNK believed that a package with an unidentified cargo presented a significant danger to a team since they could not be prepared for what was inside and made this clear in his report to Alfred. Personality HUNK is completely cold and determined, focusing completely on accomplishing his mission, despite the consequences. He thinks nothing of the comrades that are sacrificed on his assignments and operates with ruthless efficiency. HUNK views his missions as part of a war, so losses are necessary, and says that the reason he has never failed a mission is because he always follows the principle that the objective takes priority over everything else. Powers and Abilities HUNK is an extremely capable soldier, skilled with a number of weapons and able to deliver solid melee attacks. He also has a few blade weapons hidden on his person. Quotes ''Resident Evil 2'' }} ''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles'' }} ''Resident Evil Operation: Raccoon City'' }} ''Resident Evil 2'' Remake }} Gallery Resident-evil-darkside-chronicles-hunk-17.jpg|HUNK with the G-virus sample, calling in his evac. O0640040010166335570.png|HUNK meeting his helicopter. Resident Evil 3 Epilogue 8 Hunk.jpg|HUNK in the Resident Evil 3 epilogue. Hunk-Resident-Evil-Mercenaries-3D-alt-costume-1.jpg|HUNK's Mr. Death costume. Epichunk.jpg Trivia *HUNK is playable in Resident Evil 4's the Mercenaries minigame and in The Mercenaries 3D. *In the Umbrella Chronicles, his pistol, an H&K VP70, was named "Matilda". *HUNK was the first character to use the Neck Breaker move, which instantly kills an enemy. *In Resident Evil 3, there is an unlockable epilogue that shows HUNK on a helicopter after his mission's success, where he is seen for the only time without his helmet and mask. HUNK's face can also be briefly seen reflected in the G-virus container at the end of his scenario in the Umbrella Chronicles. *He is playable in Resident Evil Outbreak via a Game Shark cheat device, same as other USS troops. *HUNK is briefly mentioned by Albert Wesker in Wesker's Report, where Wesker notes that HUNK beat his team to the G-virus sample. *There is a parody of the Fourth Survivor minigame from Resident Evil 2, which HUNK is playable in, called "The Tofu Survivor" where the player plays as a character called the Tofu. In the ending, the Tofu is seen being eaten by HUNK. *A small photo of HUNK are on some computers that the player needs to access in Code Veronica. This same photo is in HUNK's inventory in Resident Evil 2. *HUNK's alternate costume in Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D is called "Mr. Death", which has him wearing a hooded cloak and carrying a scythe on his back. Its name is most likely a reference to the fact that he constantly defies death and the design references his Grim Reaper nickname. *A masked person that many believed to be HUNK appeared in the first trailer for Resident Evil: Revelations. However this turned out to be Raymond Vester. *In a psychological report about HUNK, the doctor noted that HUNK no longer had any human traits and was nothing but a soldier. Another thing the doctor noticed was that HUNK seemed to respond to the name "Bella", but he could not figure out the relationship. *HUNK has also been called "Death", "God of Death", and "Mr. Death" and his nickname in Japanese is Shinigami, which translates to "death god". *HUNK is one of the few Resident Evil antagonists who remains alive, - although being the only one who is not entirely evil - others being UT Commander, Undertaker, Jessica Sherawat, Nicholai Ginovaef and Morgan Lansdale (arrested). Navigation Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Minion Category:Nameless Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Horror Villains Category:Military Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mercenaries Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mascots Category:Male Category:Rivals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Grey Zone Category:Fighters Category:Successful Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Leader Category:Assassins Category:On & Off Category:Honorable Category:Enigmatic Category:Psychopath Category:Amoral Category:Affably Evil